Naruto-Destroyer
by ratedn777
Summary: A one-shot that is a spin-off of Treasure Sniper in some form. Please Read.


**Hello everyone! This is a different version of Treasure Sniper, you can guess the main difference it's pretty obvious. If I receive enough positive feedback I will turn my Kamen Rider Crossover with Naruto into a full story. This is a one-shot. I do not own the original Content.**

Destroyer of the Worlds

(Dream world)

Naruto awakes to see burning buildings around him. What confused him was that the buildings were different from what he has seen in the Elemental Nations and more advanced too. He saw several people dressed in armour, some stranger than other, fight these monsters. It was a massacre but in the end the armoured heroes destroyed the monsters. However the victory was short lived when another armoured warrior appeared but this time he started attacking the others. After their destruction he turned to Naruto before everything vanished into blackness.

(Dream end)

"Nani? What was that dream?" Our hero Naruto Namikaze asked himself. (In this version I'm calling him Namikaze, you'll see why after reading the story)

Naruto Namikaze, the true hero of the Fourth Shinobi war, was once again in the darkness. Now Naruto was truly a special individual who sacrificed his happiness for the sake of others and at least expected a show of gratitude but no! Konoha had truly become a hypocritical, conniving and egotistical cesspool.

Naruto looked in front him to see the coronation of the Rokudaime Hokage: Sasuke Uchiha. The village was cheering for Sasuke as if he was king of the world, it didn't help how they simply forgot that he was the one who betrayed their trust in the first place and that he did plot to destroy Konoha. The village always gave Sasuke what he wanted in a silver platter no matter what whilst Naruto had to earn his everything his way and even now he still had nothing to show for it. Every one of his so called friends in Konoha were promoted to Jonin while he remained a Genin and unable to compete in Chunin Exams due to him being too overpowered, yet Sasuke was made Hokage straight after his return.

'What complete and utter bullshit! Next time there's a world crisis you guys can fight it all you want without my help!' Naruto saw the Konoha 10 alongside Sai and the Ichiraku's alongside Iruka, Kurenai, a revived Asuma, Kakashi and Gai clapping their hand and cheering alongside them. What really pissed off Naruto the most that the person he affectionately called his 'baa-chan' was handing Sasuke the hat with a proud smile on her face. This sickened Naruto who left to go home.

(With Naruto in his apartment)

Naruto started to destroy everything in his crummy apartment, including his bed and fridge. 'Why is it even that teme gets everything so easily, while I give my blood, sweat and tears for a village that once treated me like the plague. I had nothing! While he was given everything! What is he? A nation treasure!' When Naruto was a child everything he held sacred was either broken or destroyed in front of him and when he finally became a ninja he gained precious people only for them to turn their backs on him. They only needed him for fights they knew they could not win, now everything making sense. No! It was time for them to feel the pain of loneliness and rejection.

Naruto defeated Gaara and yet no one knew that piece of information except a few individuals, yet it was not revealed that Naruto had saved Konoha that day. The several alliances were because of Naruto and let's not forget who brought Tsunade back to this hellhole and Tsunade still owed him several apologies, with the most recent one being sent to that god forsaken prison even though they knew he was innocent. Let's see if they liked it when they were being beaten to a bloody pulp and couldn't defend themselves.

Naruto decided then and there that enough was enough. But if he went out, he would go out with bang. So his course of action was set in motion and knowing that everyone would reap what they sow. The celebration would be a while leaving all stores, shops and houses vacant, including clan houses. 'This is gonna be fun. Time to take away their treasure.'

It seemed the new Naruto had gained an intelligence boost, as Naruto took to studying in the aftermath of the war and now had an IQ of over 300. In fact Naruto studied ways on how to disable his former friend's abilities and can systematically find ways to break down even the strongest shinobi. (A nod to Tsukasa Kadoya, who is actually quite intelligent)

With that Naruto activated his shadow clone jutsu and sent several clones with letter to places that have formed alliances with Konoha. Though he doubted the ninja villages would listen, especially Suna and Kumo. Temari was too in love with Shikamaru so she has sway over her brother in his decisions and the Raikage may respect Naruto now but they were in that prison mess as well.

'Mess with the bull you get the horns, I'll destroy you all!'

Naruto sent summoned several clones and ransacked every locked down building including his friends or rather former friends homes and destroyed their precious possessions before writing various vulgar words on their homes. 'Huh this feels good, I like being bad. I'm done being a hero.' Then everything went black or rather white.

(In a plain of existence)

"So you called me here again huh jiji." Naruto spoke to the figure in a mocking tone towards the figure who he called jiji. The Rikudo Sennin Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

"Naruto what is happening to you? You are a man of virtue and honour, why are you doing this?" Hagoromo asked him.

"I think you know why jiji and even if you don't it's none of you concern. After all you may be the so called 'Kami' of Shinobi but now I decided to quit that life and become what I was meant to be." Naruto told the old man quite harshly.

"And what is that?" The ancient being asked.

"The Destroyer of the World!" Naruto replied calmly.

Hagoromo's eyes widened in fear. "Naruto stop this nonsense, you are better than thi…" He trailed off as he began feeling immense pain and the atmosphere shaking, as well as blood leaking out of the Rikudo's mouth.

"Jiji you wouldn't understand. The world has become a disgusting place even worse than when your mother lived. People use other people and you and your family caused this. I am not your son Asura, I'm me Naruto Namikaze, world's greatest thief. Once your gone Sasuke loses what makes him special since you gave us our new powers except mine were earned and his were given to him. After this I'm gonna find the 'source' of our power."

Hagoromo' eyes widened "Y-y-yo-u-u know about 'that'?"

Naruto nodded while smirking "The truth of how we are able to wield chakra and use it to our advantage. The tree of life an unnatural phenomenon that was responsible of releasing a seed that eventually became the Shinju, which bore the fruit of destruction. Once that is destroyed, it will permanently erase chakra from this world leaving all of us to rely on our own powers as humans."

"And you would be alright to live without chakra and destroy the biju who you have befriended. I never thought you who would be my one true successor become this tainted but in the end I can only blame myself as I taught the ways of Ninshu to others. For what it's worth I'm sorry gaki." With that the Rikudo Sennin disappeared but not before seeing a dark figure around Naruto and with that ended the curse forever, though it would not end hatred.

"Yeah you are. Now that is." Naruto went back to the real world.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke watches everyone dance and party but feels his eyes sting. Eventually the pain subsided and everything went back to normal. Oh how Konoha would feel the consequences of their actions.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto's clones returned to him and he gained their memories. With that he turned and left through the gates of Konoha. With that three years of hell began officially for Konoha as well as the whole world. Oh let's just say Naruto had one more 'gift' for Konoha.

(A few days later after the party)

Everyone who returned to their homes were shell shocked, especially the clan heads and heirs. Sasuke returned to his home only to find everything in ruin and was pissed. What they didn't expect was that it was one of their own. Everyone felt the same way until an explosion was heard. Everyone went outside their homes and saw a message written on the Hokage faces, 'Reap what you sow Konoha! You pathetic cesspool' and at the bottom it said it said 'HATE from Naruto.' This got several reactions, especially Tsunade who rembered Naruto wasn't at the party and that no one seen him for weeks. A meeting was called into place by Sasuke.

(Meeting)

"Okay settle down everyone! Let's get down to business. Has anyone seen or heard from Naruto since the war?" Sasuke questioned everyone with everyone shaking their head negatively. And thus began a debate on the whereabouts of Naruto.

(Three years later)

"Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama the creatures are advancing! It seems we won't be able to survive this!" A Chunin said to the Rokudaime who could have looked better, as he lost his left arm and eye.

"You're dismissed. Now hold off the enemy so we can counterstrike." Sasuke ordered one of his last remaining men to go back in the battlefield. Things went downhill since every ninja lost their chakra, even Lee who mainly used taijutsu had required chakra to use the gates and increase his strength was powerless against them. Almost everyone who was revived in the fourth war once again died.

All this happened because they abandoned Kakashi's golden rule, 'Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrade are worse than trash.' Needless to say without Naruto and without chakra, Konoha made it's grave with each of Sasuke's age group and their sensei's as well as Tsunade faced the cold heart facts of their betrayal. Each and every one of them met Naruto after his desertion. He simply had one shadow clone defeat each team and verbally assaulted them afterwards, leaving them conscious enough to hear their own sin. But that was not the scary part, the scary part was that Naruto's clone beat them without sage mode or his nine-tails chakra, meaning Naruto beat them with pure skill and it seemed that he proved to be more intelligent than the greatest minds in Konoha or the world.

If that was not enough Naruto found the 'source' of chakra and destroyed it, completely annihilating the purpose of ninja villages. Though some countries prospered at the beginning but that all changed when strange monsters appeared known as kaijin. They destroyed the other countries with the remnants of Konoha left as survivors.

~BOOM~

"**Well what do we have hear? A bunch of pathetic humans who don't know how to give up. Wait what am I saying? The one outside just gave up before we slaughtered them. Now men, ATTACK!" **A kajin ordered his men to attack the former ninjas who died shortly without putting up much of a fight until Tsunade and Hinata were the last two remaining before succumbing to their wounds.

The creatures seemed to rejoice until they heard a voice.

"You guys seem to be doing a nice job in destroying my former homeland. Thanks for doing the dirty work for me." The figure came forward and revealed the great Leader of Dai-Shocker…Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto no longer had spikey blond hair and now dyed it black. He wore a magenta and black coloured jumpsuit of sort and had a stoic expression on his face. "Seems you kaijin are not a part of Dai-Shocker. So how about joining our cause, otherwise it'll lead to your death if you don't."

"**We refuse to follow a pathetic human as our leader. It should be you serves us!" **The kaijin roared followed by his fellow rogues.

"I see, well I did warn you." Naruto pulled out a strange belt like device and placed it on his stomach. He took out a card and placed it in the belt and said one word. "Henshin!" **"KAMEN RIDER D-D-DECADE!"** Naruto had armour form around his skin before cards came at him and completed the transformation. Naruto fought the grunts first and easily slashed them into oblivion.

"Just you and me Mr Kaijin. Please give me a fight." The creature charged at him, Naruto dodged his strikes simply by moving left and right before unleashing a barrage of sword slashes at the monster and made him roll onto the ground. "The finisher." The kaijin got up as Naruto jumped into the air with the driver announcing **"FINAL ATTACK RIDER: DECADE!" **Naruto entered several giant cards before using his attack **Dimension Kick **to finish off the monster. "I warned you." He reverted back to his human form but then a floating screen arrived at his location.

"**Great Leader we have found the thief! He is at alternate Elemental Nations!" **A kaijin of Dai-Shocker told him. With that Naruto opened a portal and travelled towards the thief's location.

(Naruto Uzumaki aka Diend after the battle with Dai-Shocker members)

Naruto raised his weapon at the girls and demanded the treasure vaults location. Then a bullet shot was sent his way and Naruto saw another version of himself, as did the girls.

"So you're the one who stole the Diend Driver huh. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto N stated towards Naruto U.

"And you're the great Leader of Dai-Shocker. Naruto Namikaze." Naruto U stated as well before both began to transform.

This was it the leader vs the thief. Diend vs Decade. Naruto vs Naruto

**End **

**A sort of sequel to Treasure Sniper. Once again if I get positive feedback, I will consider making this a full blown story.**


End file.
